dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Celestial Moons
Welcome to the ! Hi Celestial Moons, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Juliana White page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Queen of Anarchy (talk) 23:08, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Talk Page Start Welcome to DARP! Hi, Hazel! I'm Jaye - an admin in the OOC department! I just wanted to drop by and welcome you into our community! I'm always super happy to see new faces around! While the userbase and myself don't use the wiki chat much, we're almost always super active in Discord. If you're interested - and have your guardians' consent - feel free to drop by and properly meet us! Nevertheless, if you can't, that's fine, too! If you have any questions about the wiki, its team, how it runs, or anything else, don't hesitate to drop me or anyone else on the admin team a message! Okay ty! Celestial Moons (talk) Hey There! Hi, my name's Soc! I'm head of the HR department here on DARP, and I wanted to stop by and introduce myself! I'm so glad you decided to join and I can't wait to RP with you! If you need any help getting started, have any questions, or just need someone to talk to, feel free to message me here or on Discord. To leave a message, go to the link above and click "leave message," then put two = signs on both sides of your header. After that, type away! Whatever you want to say. You can close it with your signature which is four ~ signs. I'm so excited to get to know you! Ty! Celestial Moons (talk) 16:05, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Hello Hello! My name is Victoria and I'm in charge of sorting. The process can take anywhere from an hour to two days. Thank you for owling someone about it. I went ahead and made a comment on your forum so we can make a few adjustments before she's sorted. Please check it out! Okay TYSM! I just went to fix it. I hope I didn't seem impatient! Celestial Moons (talk) Also, if you want to leave a message for someone, you should go to their profile and post on their talk page so they get notified. :) JULIANA IS SO CUTE HI! I'm Hannah - HR rollback on darp - and I just noticed juliana's page... and i already love her so much. She's a 6th year so we should rp her and sam once you have everything made! If you need help filling out a page template, making a word bubble template, or using the word bubble, feel free to ask me or soc! �� It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light. �� 23:17, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Heyo Hi! ^_^ I'm Jay, just a regular user here. I noticed you cleared out your pages, and I just kind of wanted to ask what was up? If it's something wiki-related, there are a lot of folks here happy to listen and try to fix things! I hope everything's okay 14:24, October 20, 2018 (UTC) I also just wanted to drop in and say I deleted Juliana's page for you but I had to revert the edit on her forum. We typically keep all forums in the archive, even if the user doesn't want the character anymore or leaves (just in the off chance you do want her back eventually). Let me know if there is anything I can do for you. ��